Foldable frame or display assemblies are known in the art. However, such frame assemblies tend to employ various tabs or other connectors that result in an unsatisfactory appearance, or lack the rigidity necessary for use with larger prints. Further improvement is possible to produce a foldable frame that is easy to assemble and aesthetically attractive, and retains its folded position without attachment tabs.